Time to Die
by Madam Narcissa Malfoy
Summary: In the world of a dead Dumbledore, we must distinguish the difference between love and lust.m rating for many disturbing scenes and lemons. HPGW, HPCC, DMGW, TOO MANY!
1. Injury

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry potter, jk rowling does, and we all know it.

Time of Our Lives

"Harry?"

"Shh, he's just laid down twenty minutes ago, he cannot talk right now! Please leave!"

Despite his extraordinary pain, Harry Potter opened his eyes, hoping to see the woman he wanted the most.

He was in a hospital bed, surrounded by Healers and Ginny. He almost smiled when he saw her, all distraught over him. Her copper hair was placed in a messy bun, her eyes red, and the worst were her nails. She must've been painting them when she found out about Harry, because her left hand was done, but her right hand had paint trailing from her pinky nail to her wrist. He painfully smiled.

"Mr. Potter, where were you attacked?"

"Huh?" He looked at the Healer who asked him this oddly. _Attacked? I wasn't attacked, was I?_

"Mr. Potter, you have seventeen broken bones and sever cuts that will most definitely scar." A Healer said sternly.

"I-er, I don't remember being-_attacked_."

Ginny looked very scared. "Harry can go home, can't he?" She asked the Healer who asked her to leave.

"No, I think…"

"You think what?" Ginny asked fearfully.

Harry felt faint; blood was rushing to his head. Every thing in the room was spinning, faster and faster.

"I think Mr. Potter will stay on the new floor we recently put in. Floor six."

Harry closed his eyes, wanting the spinning to stop. Before he passed out, he heard Ginny whisper, "But that's the insanity ward!"


	2. Insanity

Harry awoke the next morning, unsure of where he was. A woman in a white uniform was dressing the bed next to his in black sheets. This was the oddest thing he ever saw, weren't hospital beds supposed to have white sheets?

"Er, Ma'am? Er, why are you putting black sheets on that bed?"

The Healer turned around, and Harry saw that her eyes were red and sore from crying.

"This patient killed himself."

Harry's eyes widened as the Healer continued making the bed. "Can I ask you a question?"

She answered without turning around, "You are in St. Mungo's, floor six."

"Floor six? But, I thought the hospital only had five floors? The last is the tearoom?"

She looked at him as she fluffed the pillow. Her eyes were watering. Harry felt horrible forcing her to talk to him, but he had to know where he was.

"This is the new insanity ward. We had to put it here when people started killing themselves because of You-Know-Who." She said this, and her voice started shaking.

"You are here because your Healer believes you attempted suicide last night." She dropped her voice, "I would have expected more from Harry Potter, the Boy Who Lived."

Harry tried to think back, but all he could remember was Ginny, in the hospital room, then a tall house…but it wasn't Grimmauld Place, and that was the last place he was. "I didn't commit-or try to commit suicide!"

She sighed. "That's what they all say."

Harry felt he would explode with curiosity, so he asked her, "Who was your patient?"

She looked at him, and collapsed. She fell to the floor, bawling her eyes out. Harry got out of the bed and put his arm around her, trying to comfort her, cursing himself for being so nosy.

"My." Gulp. "Husband."

Harry and the Healer stayed there for a long time, sitting on the black tiled floor.


	3. Love

When Ginny walked into Harry's ward, she didn't see him at once. She saw his bed (she had placed a Gryffindor scarf around his bedpost before she left the night before.) and walked over to it. To her surprise, she saw Harry sitting next to a Healer on the floor, saying, "It's okay…I know, V-You-Know-Who is horrible."

Ginny raised her eyebrows. Harry had sworn to stop calling Voldemort You-Know-Who in her sixth year. Had he really lost his mind?

Harry looked up, and saw Ginny standing there with her hands on her hips. "Did your bones heal well?" She asked him as if he hadn't been sent to the sixth floor.

"Yeah, the Healers are really good." Harry got up and walked over to Ginny, and the Healer, seeing she was being ignored, left in a hurry, mumbling about having other patients.

Harry looked at Ginny with longing. She was tall. Not as tall as him, but very tall. Her long copper hair was shiny and looked silky from where he stood. He wanted to run his hand through it and feel its texture. Ginny had a stick figure, but with her hair it looked good, and she had curves, you just had to find them. Her legs were long, but not too long, and her lips were curved and juicy. Her eyes were green and he felt that she was staring into his soul whenever he looked at her. She was gorgeous, and what's worse was that she knew it. It seemed to Harry that she just got more beautiful to entice him more.

She wasn't only beautiful though. She was strong, and Harry loved that, though he hated it too, because it made her try to get him even more. She was smarter than Hermione with her tactics, and it scared the crap out of Harry. She was incredibly talented; adjusting to any situation Harry put her through. It really frustrated him, because he'd rather her be weaker and just sit at home like he wanted.

He walked over to her. She threw her arms around him and whispered, "God, Harry, you scare the hell out of me too." He smiled, and ran his hands through her hair. She was a skilled legilimens. It was mostly so that she could aggravate him that she learned.

Her hair was so soft and silky. His hands ran through it like water, and she pulled her head away from his ear so he could kiss her. He did, lightly at first, and then they started kissing like they never would again. Her lips were also soft, her mouth soft and her breath light, but it still had characteristic. She made him feel so happy; made him forget about what he was doing that very second.

They were gasping for air, but they didn't stop kissing. Harry let Ginny lead him, which she liked to do. She traced her tongue all over his mouth, and he did the same to her, and soon they were holding to each other like the world was going to end tomorrow.

When Ginny started leading Harry to the bed that he broke their embrace with a small pulling. Ginny moaned, "No," but Harry gave her a small push and said, "Ginny, no, we can't."

Ginny grinned. "You know," she said slyly, "It's usually the chick that says that."

Harry gave her a stern look and said, "Ginny, why am I here? I didn't attempt suicide."

She looked at him seriously. "I don't know."

Ginny and Harry continued to talk, and the Healer who left walked into their room.

"Thank-you Mr. Potter. I needed that chat of ours." She left without another word.

In the next room, Draco Malfoy looked at the Healer and smiled. "Take that disguise off, Pansy," he said, walking over to her and undoing her long black hair from her bun. "It may be sexy, but it holds back your true beauty."

In the dark, Pansy Parkinson smiled at her husband, Draco, and undid the spell that contorted her face. "Is now better, honey?" She asked, seductively, closing the door.

"Yes, much." In the dark, Pansy could see Draco's white teeth gleam.


	4. Lust n Trust

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, the contents of Harry Potter, or anything to do with hp crap. Okay? That goes for every other thing I've written about Harry Potter on this site. All right? Good. Now get some popcorn, this is gonna get good.

Okay, this story is going to get lost in the big pile of stories that were never read, you know, the ones you don't have time to read because they are updated like 700 yrs ago? Well that is gonna happen to my story if you guys don't review. For crying out loud, I try to review everything I read, because they ask me too. Anyway, lets get this partay started, ok? Have some fun, guilty guns!

**Decisions Are Deadly**

Draco directed Pansy to the hospital bed, and laid her down. He kissed her, and she giggled. I can't wait! I'm gonna get married to Draco one day! Until then…hehehe.

Draco continued to kiss her, for about a half an hour. Enough with the goddam foreplay! Pansy thought, giggling against his mouth. She reached to unbutton her shirt, but Draco stopped her.

"What's wrong, Panda?" Pansy cooed, hoping to seduce him.

"Butter, do you know where Potter was found?" He asked her, nuzzling her neck.

"They said he was found by the lake…you know, the one that twit, Ginevra, owns? That house? She bought it like forever ago. Why do you give a crap?" Pansy asked, annoyed. She just wanted Draco to keep kissing her.

He smiled. "Ginevra's house?"

Now Pansy was pissed. She pushed Draco off of her, sitting up in the hospital bed. "What the hell do you mean, Ginevra's house?" she asked accusingly, staring him in the eyes.

He pushed her down, and whispered into her ear, "No, baby, you won't ever read my mind when I don't want you to." He smiled, looking her in the face. She widened her eyes. "Do you-Have you?" She asked him fearfully.

"Yes." Draco answered her, knowing full well that she wouldn't like the fact that he had a past with Ginny. However, he had never been with Ginny, and she didn't need to know that. Pansy needs jealousy to survive in my world, he thought, kissing the shocked woman fiercely.

Yep, sorry for the short chappie, but the next one was once part of this chappie, I just felt that it could be separated. The next one is super good. See if you can guess the new character! Hey, multiple choice:

**Who cares? No one reads this fic anyways!**

**Lavender Brown. Hehehe! Two colors? Wow! (I really just got this!)**

**Parvarti! Ew, I hate her name!**

**Alicia**

**Katie Bell**

**Cho Chang! He he, cho has a red line under it! So does parvarti. Hey, there it is again!**

**Colin Creevey. (clue: this is not the character, unless he had a sex change.)**

**Hermione: No. hermione has her own secret. As in the deodorant. Lol.**

**Pansy P? no, she's not new! Right?**

**Okay, well, guess, or don't, just read the damn thing. And review. The more you all review, the less I want to kill Harry off. Ya know, so no authors can copy me? Wait… yeah. Hahaha. If you have no clue what the hell I am babbling about, then go to a Harry potter news website. I'd give you the name… but they say I cant. Hehehe. **


	5. Beautiful

Hi again, disclaim everything yourself. Wait, I just did that!

Ginny looked at Harry. He smiled.

"Gin, what're you doing? Staring at me like that? I told you…No more." He laughed. But he really felt horrible. He wanted to continue kissing her.

"Oh, nothing, Harry. But we should really talk about what happened."

Harry took Ginny in his arms and looked her in the eyes.

"Do you think I tried to kill myself?" He asked, hoping he would hear what he wanted.

Ginny looked down. She quickly regretted doing it, because he dropped his arms and walked away in disgust. She knew this would take awhile to make up for. But she couldn't tell him what she really thought. Because she knew exactly what happened.

"Harry, everyone is committing suicide these days! I'm stuck with the decision of weather you accidentally fell out the window of a seven-story building, knowing all the spells you know, having known what your magical skill is! Or it is suicide!" She pleaded with him, wanting to be forgiven, but Harry ignored her tone.

"You can go." He said coldly, his back to her.

"I- I'm sorry Harry." She said, walking out of the room, regretting everything.

How could Ginny think that? Maybe she didn't… He couldn't use legilimens…Maybe he was too rash… But Ginny knows him. She should know he would never try to kill himself! Certainly not in the middle of finding all the horcruxes! He knew in his heart that her doubt was genuine.

"Harry. Potter." Harry heard someone breathe. Harry turned around.

Standing at the door was a beautiful woman, in a white nightgown, which seemed to be fluttering at the bottom, though there was no wind in the room. She had long, ravenous hair, which shone against the candles that lit the room. Harry just noticed these. She had creamy skin and beautiful green eyes that Harry noticed as soon as he looked at her. She had a beautiful figure, and Harry realized he could almost see through her gown. Her legs were long and thin, but not too thin. She was so pretty. Harry saw a tear in her eye, and resisted the urge to go over to her and make everything better for both of them. No, Ginny, Ginny, Ginny, I am in love with Ginny. He told himself this in vain, because though he didn't go and hold the woman, she ran over to him and held him.

"Harry. Potter." She moaned shoving her head into his neck, and grasping his head with her hands.

Harry felt overwhelmed. She smelt of roses and chocolate, but not the harsh smells that made him feel like she was wearing perfume. It was natural. Her hands were so soft, grasping his hair as if she'd fall into space if she loosened her grip. Her hair was silky, but it wasn't like Ginny's. It didn't stay in one place… It went wherever it wanted, spread all over his chest and her back and his chin was just barely touching it. He put his arms around her, not wanting her to feel the need to let go.

She pulled her head back, but didn't loosen her grip. It was as if she needed him for reality. He felt so happy with her.

She was short, but she managed to see eye to eye with him some how. They were so close he could feel her breath. He wanted so badly to reach a half a centimeter forward and kiss her, but she spoke.

"You are my only hope." Her eyes and Harry's didn't move, and somehow these words seemed to spellbind him even more. He felt tied to this woman, unable to move. Her words seemed like heaven. He thought if she had sung them, he would have melted. Her angelic voice sounded clear and smooth, not desperate. Had anyone else said this to him, he would've thought them desperate, and not self-sufficient.

"I need you, Harry. I miss you. I love you." Harry didn't move.

"Kill. Him." She hissed, almost scaring Harry, but then he realized who she meant.

"Are you here because of him?" He asked her.

She softened her stare, and before she fell to the ground crying, said, "They say my sanity is gone. They say I killed people."

**Haha! Good ending, right? I think it was a good idea to split the chappies! Do you? Bye fur now, guilty guns! Working on next chapper! Hehehe! Ok, ok, my story is not that good, I know. Waaa. Review!!!!!!!!!!!**


	6. Dragons

Hi! Okay, you all are found out!!!! I do read my stats, and those of you who aren't reviewing think its okay… well, ppl, I decide how this thing goes, and I will not finish it (at least not put it up…I already have it finished…or do I?) unless you all review. So, if I don't have 1 review by Tuesday, I am not going to update for two weeks. In which my story will get buried under all the other old, not updated in 4ever stories. I want to know my audience here!

"I'm-er-sorry, but what's your name?" Harry asked queasily, thinking he really would lose his mind if this day didn't stop moving so fast. He needed time to think.

She stood up and brushed herself off, looking incredibly sexy as she did this. Harry found himself staring, and he looked away very quickly, cursing himself for noticing her dragon tattoo under her nightgown. He wanted very badly to see the whole thing, not covered by the gossamer nightgown. He blushed.

"Harry, you don't remember me do you?" She asked smiling, because she had noticed his lustful stare, and because she thought he was incredibly sexy as well.

He blushed again, this time because she was grinning and walking over to him slowly, making him stare at her beautiful body. "It's me Harry." She said, smiling sadly. Gods she can change her expression fast, thought Harry.

"Cho Chang. Remember?"

Harry's mouth dropped open, and he immeadiately clamped it shut, surprised and confused. What would Voldemort want with Cho?

"Harry." Cho said, staring into his eyes. "Why did we ever stop going out?"

"I-er-erm." Harry said, not sure what to say to a person who could be insane. He definitely didn't think it a good idea to tell her that she was a shallow bimbo in fifth year.

"I know Harry. I was." She smiled, lifting one eyebrow.

Oh, great. Another one who knows legilmens, Harry thought, annoyed.

"But, are you telling me that you weren't insensitive at all?"

"Yes, I suppose I was." Harry said, remembering his meeting with Rita and Hermione.

"Harry?" She was dangerously close; he felt her breath on his chest. He swallowed.

"Yes?"

"I miss you. I think about you all the time. I dream about you, saving me from _him_, kissing me in the rain afterwards, what would have happened…If we didn't break up."

Harry looked at her, intoxicated. He knew that she was just a pretty face in school, that's why he had liked her.

But was she different now?

"Harry, I want you to know I'm not just some bimbo anymore." She kissed him. "I want you."

She kissed him again, forcing her tongue in his mouth. "And I need you. Help us all."

With that, she walked out of the room. Before she left, she said, not turning around, "Maybe I'll let you see the dragon next time." Harry felt his face burning, and he went over to the bed.

He laid down, confused. Who else was taken from suicide? He hoped no one that he knew had any problems; he couldn't deal with problems right now.

Harry looked around. He had a dresser next to his bed. He sat up and opened the top drawer. Inside were the clothes that he was wearing yesterday; he was now wearing hospital garments. Yesterdays clothes were washed and pressed, smelling clean and germfree. Next to his pants and shirt were his shoes and a fancy looking notebook. Harry picked it up. It had a hard black cover that had been worn down with many words and drawings. Harry read some of them. 'Dieing is painless; they make it look bad.' Harry frowned. This didn't make any sense. Maybe this person was one of those crazy poets? He looked at a picture drawn under that. It was of a lion, running toward an animal and killing it. The animal looked like a badger, but it turned into a deer when Harry looked closer. When Harry looked even closer, it changed into a set of words, which Harry found frustrating to read, because the lion was constantly biting at them. Harry finally figured out the second to last word when someone walked into the room.

Harry didn't know why, but he threw the book into the dresser and laid in his bed as if he hadn't been doing anything.

When the person came closer, he saw that it was the Healer who had been talking to him before. "Potter and Skeeter. Then…" She looked at her clipboard, "Electon and Crabbe." She looked at Harry and a woman across the room, and said, "Follow me, we are going to the evaluation room, where you will be categorized either sane insane or multiple personalities." She looked at the clipboard again, "At least that's what the choices for you two are." She looked at them expectantly.

Harry wasn't shocked to see Rita Skeeter in the room with him. Personally, he thought her insane the day he met her… He just didn't say anything.

Rita saw Harry staring at her, and she pointed at him, glaring. "Don't you judge me, Potter! One word of this, and your insanity is all over the world in one night! Got that?" She hissed, and Harry backed up slightly, even though she was on the other side of the room.

Pansy looked at them behind her mask and smiled. "Shall we get going?" She asked, expectantly.

okay, hola! Its moi, and I am still writing for you. I just ask that you review when you read. I know you read, because I see the stats on my stories! Ok, I wanted to tell you all that I have three other stories authored, so this is like my little ode to them, ok? Well, ive got one story, called Hermione's rage, and that one, I wrote for the main purpose of telling ppl who I think hermiones gonna end up with. Now, another story I wrote is called suicidal endings, and no I am not suicidal in real life, it just sounds really good in a story. Suicidal endings is my best next to this, and it is a poem. You should read it, and I'm not asking you to review for that one, because I know its super good, not to get a big head or anything. My other is a Greek mythology one, again in teen. Its ok, I really wrote it for school ages ago. I found it in my documents and it made sense to put it up. My stories mostly go to hp though, and this is my first m rated. I will never write anything rated k, because I don't write baby stuff, ok? Yeah, and if you have stories you think I might be interested in, pm me and I will try to read it that day! Ok? Well please review, for the last time, because it drives me crazy when you don't and not that many ppl read the story.ok, well, off to read, so have fun! I know this one is longer than the others, and im sorry, I'll try making them longer and more in depth. I dunno. I don't even know if this is a good story. Ugh, I am so mad! If you don't review, this means that you think my story sucks, ok? Humph.


	7. Crazy People, Crazy Ideas

Hey, it's me again! What's up? I just have to tell you, I LOVE cho in this little story of mine. I love her I love her! Um, but normally, I would want to kill her little butt off right away, cause I hate the crap out of her in Jkr's beautiful series (which I do not own) because she stands in Ginny's way.

Rita was sitting next to Harry in a waiting chair. Next to her was a strange wizard with burgundy robes, picking his nose and talking to it. Harry shuddered, what if the man had been sitting in his chair before.

"Harry Potter, please come into the room on your left and wait for your Healer, Mr. Sinistra." A loud voice came out of nowhere. Harry could've sworn it was inside his own head, before he roughly shook his head, thinking he really was crazy.

Nonetheless, he went into the room, and sat down in what looked like the chair for a patient to sit in. A Healer walked into the room, looking happy and cheerful.

"Hello, Potter, nice to see you again!" The man said joyfully, sitting down in his large, poofy chair. Harry was slightly startled to see his Hogwarts professor here, but his head was already spinning, so he kept his mouth shut and nodded.

"Ok, lets begin." The Healer grabbed a quill and paper and cast it to write their words. Harry looked at it, amused, remembering Rita's quill.

"What is your middle name?" Professor Sinistra had his hands folded on his knee.

"James." Harry said, bluntly. He wanted this over with.

"I will presume that name roots from your father?"

"Yes."

"Do you miss your father?"

"No." Harry surprised himself by saying this. What the-?

"Really?" Mr. Sinistra raised his eyebrows.

Harry looked at the quill that had stopped moving from the silence and started taking notes again. Harry wondered what it was writing.

"I didn't mean that-er…" Harry was uncomfortable, suddenly remembering why he was so appalled with his father.

"Ok, I understand. Are you saying there are some things your father did that you are not so proud of?"

Harry sighed. Another one who uses legilimens.

"Yes, I am."

After hours of the conversation going nowhere, Sinistra pronounced Harry sane. When Harry walked out of the room, he saw a screaming Rita being carried out of the room.

"You fools! HE is Here!!!! HE is HEEEERRREEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!" She screamed, fighting against the Healer, but it didn't work. The Healer had a good grip on her.

Harry grabbed his clothes, and looking back, grabbed the notebook. He shrunk it with his wand, and stuck it in his pants pocket.

The Healer he had been talking to before walked into the room with Cho. She was just as breathtaking as before, and her posture was straight and tall, making her look a foot taller. She seductively grinned at him when the Healer addressed Harry.

"Mr. Potter? Do you know this woman?" She asked, pointing her finger at Cho.

"Yes, I do. We went to Hogwarts together."

Cho looked him in the eyes, directly hitting him in the heart, though she was five yards away. 'Please tell her I am your wife.' Harry's mind raced. Had Cho just sent him a message? How could she do that? Should he do what she said? It could get him in trouble-with Ginny.

"This woman is saying she is your wife. Is this true?"

"Yes. Yes, it is." Harry answered quickly. Cho smiled at him again, giving him a burning sensation in his heart.

The Healer raised one eyebrow. "Oh, Mr. Potter, I didn't know you were taken-I guess that means I must stop flirting with you." She smiled, wickedly. Harry frowned.

"Well, in this case… Hmm, I am in a precarious situation, aren't I? I can't just let Ms. Chang's lover go without doing the same for her…"

"I suppose I will release her, sane. But Ms. Chang!"

Cho jerked her head from Harry to the Healer. "Yes?" She asked, sweetly.

"If you are sent here again, I will have to give you a permanent bed."

"Thank-you madam."

No, it's my pleasure, thought Pansy.

When the Healer left the room, Cho walked over to Harry's bed and sat down.

"Thank-you. This is what I need you for."

Harry looked at her. "What exactly is this?"

She got up and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I need you to be my husband."

**Until next time… Which is right now! Yay for you! Two chapters in one day! The cliffie is made up for!!!**


	8. Grimmauld Place

**Hola, Hola, Hola! Muy Bien, Gracias! Y usted? Well, I'm back again, making another chapter in one day! Yay!**

"What???" Harry was astonished. He really couldn't take so much in one day!

"I said," she purred, kissing him softly on the lips, "I want you to be my husband."

"I have a girlfriend, Cho! You can't possibly expect marriage when we haven't seen each other in five-no, six years!" Harry said, hoping she didn't already know what he and Ginny were going through. He can't have any women trying to get married to him when he's in the middle of the battle against Voldemort! He just couldn't…but Cho was entrancing.

"I don't really care." She breathed into his neck.

"We have to get married. Now. Please, Harry, I want to be with you." She purred, giving Harry goosebumps.

"Do you not want to be with me?" She looked him directly in the eyes.

"I do." He said.

"Then I just have to get you to say those words walking down the isle." She grinned, sending shivers down Harry's spine. He felt crazy, but for some reason he felt he had to do this. To get away from Ginny, and to be with Cho.

"Thank-you baby. Now bring us to our house." She ordered, breaking away, but still holding his hands.

Ginny bit her lip and squeezed her eyes so the tears wouldn't roll down her cheeks in pools. She was running down the hallway, and bumped into the walls several times before actually running into someone coming out of a room. The room was spinning around her, but she could feel the touch of the man she ran into. He had a muscular build and was about a foot taller than Harry. She put her hand on his stomach to support her, and felt hard abs.

He grabbed her and pushed her into the room he was coming out of. It was a dark hospital room, smaller than Harry's. He pushed her all the way to the bed and sat her down. She curled up on the bed, and hid her head under the pillow.

"Can you hear me?" His voice was manly, but it flowed like water.

"What?" She asked, still crying.

"Are you allright?"

"No, I'm not." She started sobbing. Her own boyfriend was abandoning her for Cho Chang!!! How was she supposed to feel?

He put his hand on her back and rubbed it. Gods, what am I doing with Ginny? He asked himself, almost embarrassed that he felt attracted to her. If his father was around, he would be more than a little angry that his son was with a blood traitor. But when Draco Malfoy looked at his old lover, he didn't think of her as a blood traitor.

"Wow." Was all Cho said when they reached Harry's house. She ran all over Grimmauld Place, checking everything out in her nightgown that made Harry blush.

The house was a lot better than it was when Sirius was there. Everything grotesque had been taken out, and everything was cleaned. The black was even a nice blue wall against the stone floor in the living room.

"Seven bedrooms? Harry, are you expecting children?" She walked over to him and wrapped her arms around him as he blushed. "No, this was given to me… Is there really seven bedrooms? This house belonged to a long pureblood race… They probably wanted to be as strong as possible."

"What do you mean?" Cho asked him, still happily hugging him and taking in her surroundings.

"Seven, you know, the mighty powerful number?" Harry couldn't believe she didn't know.

"Wow, I didn't know there was a powerful number!" She widened her eyes, surprised. "This is really awesome, Harry." She whispered, kissing him on the lips.

"Oh, Harry, can I show you something?" She whispered, nibbling on his lip.

"Yeah, sure. What is it?" Harry asked, but he really wanted to continue kissing her. She kissed well.

She took the straps of her nightgown and lowered them. Harry breathed. His mind came back to him. "No, don't, you..." He broke off when Cho put her finger on his lips.

"I want you Harry. And you want me. Baby, you are getting me." With that, she grabbed Harry's arm and pulled him up the stairs. She brought him to the master bedroom. He sighed, wondering how she thought.

She pushed him onto the bed and got on top of him, one knee by each side of his stomach. He breathed. She started lowering her nightgown more. She got it halfway off her breasts when she stopped. Harry's heart was racing. She knew he wanted to see the dragon, and she was toying with him. She dropped her body on top of his, making him very hard. She made sure he saw her cleavage. He tried to wrap his arms around her, but she stopped him.

She whispered in his ear. "Would you prefer to see the bottom up?" He was so hard now, but he loved watching her tease him.

"Okey dokey baby." Harry held onto her thighs with his life. She got back up, but went closer to his head. She began lifting her gown over the thighs, and once it was over her bikini area, Harry reached to rip off the rest, but she stopped him. Her hair was black and curly. It looked so soft, but Harry wanted to see the damn dragon so he held his breath longer. She lifted the gown over her head.

Reaching from her bikini area wrapping around her back to her right breast was a beautiful chinese dragon, and it shown on her beautiful body.

Harry moaned and went to grab her again, but this time she started ripping off his clothes. She sent her hand down his pants and actually tore the jean fabric.

My crazy woman, thought Harry.

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter. The next is better!**


	9. Kinky Baby

**Have fun, all!**

She slipped her naked body back to him. He moaned, feeling her curves fit just right with him. "I've missed you." She whispered, and she started kissing him fiercely, forcing her tongue inside. He wrestled against her tongue, teasing her, but at the same time enjoying her taste. She was sweet, but fierce, as fierce as her kisses. He wrapped his arms around her middle, feeling ectasy. Her torso was so small, he almost didn't have anything to hang on to.

He rolled her over on the small bed, switching positions. She giggled. "Whatcha gonna do to me, baby?"

He gave her a devilish grin and slid down her body, past her hips. She was such a creamy color, and he sighed. He was so hard, but he knew there was time to fool around.

He looked at her bikini area and snuggled his face inside it. The hairs were so soft, like feathers. "Damn girl, do you use shampoo here or something?"

The only answer he got was a moan, and he grinned. He pushed her legs farther apart, slowly, tickling her soft thighs. He saw from her opening that she had a rather large hole. "What do I spy?"

He licked her hair, from her underwear line to the top of her lips. She was moaning up there, and he throughly enjoyed it. "Do you like this?" He put one finger inbetween one of her lips.

"Ohh!" was all he heard her say. He traced his finger lower, closer to her hole. She pushed her body, lifting her pelvic area up in the air ten centimeters. "Oh, no, I can see you just fine, but I thank you for the consideration." He retracted his hands(she pouted) and put on hand under her ass and one on her fuzzy pelvic hair. He pushed down roughly, making her moan.

He squeezed her ass and took his arm back. He sent a finger playfully inside the very opening of her vagina, making her sit up, grab a hold of his hand and push it in further. "Like. That." She moaned, pleasure filled. He grinned devilishly again. "If you say so, sexy. I'm yours." he sent another finger up and split them apart slowly, retracting her walls. She was not a virgin.

But Draco already knew that.

Ginny grabbed Draco and pushed him down. "Well, well, well, is there something I get for my little trip to your soul?" She gave him a naughty grin and whispered kinkily,"I have an idea!"

"What's that?" Draco knew Ginny was the best in bed he'd ever had. She enjoyed anything, but it had to involve a lot of pleasure. Draco knew how to give pleasure.

"Lie down, slave!" She ordered, pushing him down. He loved it when she sat her ass on his stomach, giving him full view of her vagina and breasts, which were a beautiful sight together.

"I am!" Draco tickled her opening. She grabbed his hand. "For that, you get to go in." She shoved his finger inside of her, and she started moaning again. Draco loved it when Ginny moaned, because she got him harder every fucking time. She arched her back when he started moving his finger inside of her. He pulled his finger out, and she fell on top of him and shoved her tongue inside his mouth.

He pushed her up. "Come on!" he growled, sex driven.

She grinned and turned her body around on top of him, and rolled over, so she had full access to his genitals, and he her. "Wow..." he moaned. She clamped onto his head with her calves, and he did the same.

_'Talk to me through legilmens like before, Draco._

_'Did you really enjoy that as much as I did?_

_'More than you know._

Draco felt slightly uncomfortable for a moment.

_'Harry does not know legilimens Draco. You are my best so far._

_'Thank-you._

She grabbed his length and put her mouth around it. Draco was moaning on the other end, licking her juices, lapping them up as if they'd disappear.

_'Not with you Draco. You keep it coming._

_'Ohhh, Gods!!!_

_'Liked that, didnt you?_

_'Ginny, woman, you are the best in the fucking whole damn ohh! world!!!!!!!!!_

He was so hard in her mouth, and his cum was dripping. She loved it. It tasted really good, better than Harry's.

"Glad to see you're comparing me to your boyfriend."

"And I'm not so glad to see you with you clothes off."

Ginny and Draco looked up, startled.

Standing in the doorway was a very angry Pansy, and next to her was a broadly smiling Rita.


	10. Hold Me Hermione

**Hi, its me again, and I wanted to thank my lone reviewer and say that I put this up today just for you! I kept telling myself, "Got to update for them…" So yes, I am updating. And the rest of you. Review and I will do something for you. I will put you in my favorites, um, join your forums (I have one!) read and review your goddam stories (sounding like holden Caulfield from Catcher in the Rye, aren't I?) but please review! Okay, thanks to litluver1313 wow i am so sorry if i spelled that wrong, and i am so lame if i did. But thanks so much, I'm glad to know it keeps you on the edge, no one has told me that before and it really helps me write the story. Can you guys tell me if you think it is too busy? or if its boring, I'd like to know anything. or if the last scene was really gross. Anything. Okay, okay, this is gonna be a long chapter!**

Ginny rolled off the bed with a thud. 'Damnit, I don't want Rita fucking Skeeter saying anything about this! Damnit! Fuck fuck fuck! Harry's going to fucking kill my ass!'

Pansy seemed to be thinking along the same lines. She looked at Rita and saw her smirking and talking to herself very very quietly. "Obliviate!" Pansy yelled, hitting the woman next to her with the powerful spell.

Rita staggered, but stood up straight and glared at Pansy. "I wasn't going to do anything about Ms. Weasley's affair."

Pansy gasped. "You... You aren't affected?"

Rita was still glaring at Pansy, and Ginny came out of behind the bed, fully dressed in her purple cordouroy miniskirt and white button-up blouse with green pinstripes. Pansy gave her a death glare and Ginny noticed her green bra hanging on the bed post of the hospital bed. Draco grinned, still naked, but partly covered by the white sheets the bed was made with. "Yes, I learned how to avoid that spell years ago. Many people tend to use that against a star reporter." Rita said, emphasizing the word "star reporteer" while smirking devilishly at Ginny and Draco's awkward moment.

Ginny grabbed her bra and turned around to put it on. Draco stared at her. Pansy stood, dumbfounded on who to attack first.

"Sorry Draco, honey, but our meeting was cut short. I believe I shall be going now." Ginny walked over to Draco and kissed him on the cheek, reaching up, but Draco grabbed her back down for another long kiss. "When will I see you again?" He put his hand on the skin her shirt was revealing above her low hanging miniskirt.

"You arsehole! You whore! You bastard! You bitch!" Pansy said, running towards the kissing pair.

"When I figure out where your house is." Ginny said, reaching up.

"Well, that won't be necessary, considering I know exactly where your house is."

Ginny smiled, pushing Pansy out of her face."Then visit me soon, baby."

With that last sentence, Ginny apparated back to her seven-story flat, the place Harry had been only last night.

Harry wasn't... inexperienced... He just didn't know how to keep up with the crazy stuff Ginny did all the time. And Cho was crazy. But he liked it. It wasn't planned, as if she was suddenly a sex genius and thought up a new position, she was just very smooth about everything.

"Do you like this?" Cho looked up at him from his length.

Harry was in the mood now. "Maybe." He pulled her up on top of him.She giggled, on top of his chest. She wrapped her legs around his head, putting her feminine lips next to his actual ones. He kissed her. She giggled. She was very wet, and he started licking her, and sucking on the sensitive skin on her thigh. She moaned, and pushed her body closer to his mouth, giving him room to lick inside of her. Harry did, and she arched her back.

She pulled her body back. She was straddling his hips, looked so sexy. Her long black hair whipped all over her body, covering the dragon in several areas. Her hair was so long it tickled his stomach.

"I'm sorry." She moaned, "But you're tongue is nowhere long enough."

She shoved his length into her, making them both moan loudly. "Harry!" She screamed, when he thrust into her (he was very good with this.) and she thrust back, harder, and he thrust back, harder, until soon, they climaxed, came undone, and fell asleep together.

Hermione sighed, almost as tired as the pregnant woman, "Push, honey!" She yelled as the blonde pushed, screaming, "Oh, Gods, I am too old!" Hermione felt herself pushing as if she were the one who was pregnant, and when she felt the pain, she blushed, embarrassed to have felt so emotional at births as common as this womans.

"No, honey, push! it's okay!" Hermione actually thought the woman was too old, but as a Birth Healer, she was not supposed to say that.

The baby was finally out. A beautiful baby girl, with blonde hair and grey eyes. The baby was silent. Hermione muttered a wandless spell and made the cord disappear. She picked up the baby and went to show it to the mother, but the woman wasn't breathing. The assistant Healer grabbed the baby and rushed her out of the room.

Hermione quickly went into Life Healer. Her badge automatically changed. Hermione muttered another spell, seeing how much energy te woman had left. Hermione's eyes widened.

'-1 minutes?' Hermione gasped. The woman had actually died giving birth. Hermione's eyes watered. This was the first time. But to be a woman she knew the son of so well.

Hermione banished the body, sending it to the labs. She walked outside to the Healer's desk, and said to the secretary, "Narcissa Malfoy, dead, giving birth to Bella Malfoy. Baby survived, in emergency adoption center."

The witch raised her eyebrows. "You mean you aren't taking this baby?"

Hermione looked back at her. She remembered the baby's solemn face, as if she had known her mother were to die. Hermione wanted children... But she also wanted a husband.

"Okay, keep the baby here, I'll take care of her for a couple of days. I guess I'll have to pay a visit to the famous Mr. Malfoy."

Hermione grinned at getting to see Lucius again. 'Damnit! I'm not supposed to feel this way!'

Hermione was surprised to learn that Lucius was not at Azkaban. He was in her own St. Mungos!

'Why?' thought Hermione, looking at the list of check ins. She speed read them, surprising herself by seeing more than a hundred familiar names. 'At least Harry's name isn't on here' she thought. Then she speed read it again, making sure. "Honey, can I help you?" the witch at the counter asked loudly, obviously nosy as to why Hermione was lifting papers in the air and expanding the whites of her eyes.

"Yes, er, can you tell me where Mr. Malfoy's room is?" Hermione asked, holding Bella close to her chest.

"Lucius Malfoy?" The witch asked, bored again.

"Yes."

"Room 607, and if you intend on permanently checking him out, you need a signed signature from a special Healer, alright? Gods, we've had so many "fans" trying to release him. But he might be crazy, and we can't just let him go free, ok?" The witch lectured Hermione.

"Yes." Hermione rolled her eyes at the witch, who obviously didn't realize who she was, and that she majored the whole hospital. There was no one who she couldn't heal.

Hermione walked down the hall slowly, looking in most of the doors. Even though everyone was assigned their own room, almost no one stayed in their own room. They visited each other often.

In room 604, Hermione stopped when she saw Pansy, Rita and Draco in the same room together. Pansy was screaming at Draco, whom Hermione noted with a blush, was naked, and Rita was laughing hard. Draco looked like he was going to fall asleep. Pansy hit him with a stupefy and he yawned, surprising Hermione. 'He must be very magically cabable!'

Pansy saw Hermione in the doorway and screamed at her, "GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE YOU WHORE!!!!!"

Hermione left quickly, not wanting the baby to get hurt, but two doors away, Pansy could still be heard, saying, "HAVE YOU BEEN WITH HER AS WELL??? YOU BASTARD!!!"

Hermione walked into room 607, knocking softly on the door.

She saw Lucius Malfoy sit up in his rather large bed. "How may I help you, Madam?"

She noted his toned muscles and pale skin against his bleach blonde hair. He was obviously wearing no shirt.

"May I sit?" She asked shyly, pointing to the end of his bed. He was rubbing his eyes.

"Yes, of course."

"Mr. Malfoy, I have horrible news." He seemed awake now.

"Your wife, Narcissa Malfoy, is..." Hermione started crying softly, remembering how emotional she had gotten during the birth, and how Lucius wasn't there, and how the woman regretted the baby and broke down. She felt horrible, breaking down before the baby, who hadn't cried at all yet, she just sat there, looking solemn.

"Dead, isn't she?" He whispered, his face falling. Hermione thought she saw his face get whiter.

"Yes, she is." Hermione said, biting her lip. She felt Lucius holding her, and she held him and the baby, who started crying with the three of them. Hermione felt comforted in Lucius' arms, and all she wanted was to hold him and give him strength right now.

**I am pretty sure you guys know that there is alot going on right now, but there is going to be more very soon. I don't think it's bad, it sounds really good in my head (maybe i should get a room in the hospital!) so please continue reading my story. I hate endings, and hate ending fanfic, because we are merely making up for the real thing, giving predictions and pointing out parrellells. i know i spelled that wrong, but i dont care! lol, well, bye for now! god, im tired after that.**


	11. Betrayal

Hello, this is another chapter because I have absolutely nothing to do while waiting for the guests to come, and the turkey is not looking good, so enjoy. I really like this story, and its my favorite of all my stories and I'm really sorry if this chapter doesnt make any sense, I am listening to Mugglecast.

* * *

"Don't make me laugh." Ron glared at Hannah, who was crying in a corner.

"I swear to God Ron!" Hannah looked at Ron with watered eyes, and he rolled his own.

"I don't believe you, Hannah! How fucking could you?" He grabbed his trunk, and walked over to his dresser. He started rummaging around for his best clothes.

She pulled herself up and walked over to him. "Please don't leave me." She wrapped her arms around his.

Ron pulled away from her, his ears red and brows furrowed. "How dare you touch me."

Her eyes started watering so heavily she couldn't hold back the tears.

He shoved the rest in his trunk and walked out of the room. He heard her fall to the floor again, and he felt his heart thumping hard on his chest, burning through his skin.

He walked into his childrens room and started packing their trunks, silently swearing to himself about what they were about to go through.

He grabbed Stacy's white unicorn and David's miniature firebolt and sat on the twins beds, preparing himself for the tears.

He shook them softly. They didn't move. Children were so serene when they slept, so quiet and sweet. He heard Hannah walking by the room, purposely stopping by the doorway, and staring at Ron. He shook his children harder, waking them up.

"Daddy? Why aren't you at work?" Stacy looked up into her father's eyes. Ron loved her. She was so clued into everything. She was a smart child.

"Daddy? Are you finalwe taking us to work wit you?" David sat up in bed, pulling off the sheets. His red hair was very messy, almost as messy as Ron's.

"No, get out of bed, we are leaving now." Ron heard Hannah gasp slightly behind him.

"Must we get dressed? Is this a emergeny?" Stacy asked, yawning and stretching her body.

"Yes, come on, no actually, you don't have to get dressed. Come along now."

The sleepy children walked behind Ron, out of the room.

"Goodbye babies." Hannah kissed her children Ron scowled at her.

"Mummie, aren't you...?" David began, but stopped when Stacy poked her little brother in the arm. She shook her head and Ron felt pride surge through him.

They left the house, leaving a distressed woman crying on her hardwood floor.

* * *

"Madam, is there anything else you would like to tell me?" Lucius asked Hermione, pulling himself together smoothly. Hermione smiled at him with tears still trickling down her face.

"You have a child. She gave birth to her when she died." Hermione said gravely.

"May I?" Lucius said, pointing to the child.

"Yes." She handed the baby over reluctantly.

"My Gods. She's beautiful. But I have a problem." Lucius looked at her slowly.

"Yes?" Hermione asked hopefully.

"I regret, that in this present state, I cannot care for this child." Lucius solemnly stared at her.

* * *

ok, guests really are here now, so bye! 


	12. Cheaters and Cheating

This is your writer, saying hi, and that I had a good thanksgiving, did you? Ok, lets keep this train rolling.

* * *

"I know that Mr. Malfoy." Hermione got up off the bed and stood up.

"I was going to propose something." Hermione said, folding her arms and looking in the sad eyes of Lucius Malfoy.

"And what may that preposition be?" Lucius asked, holding the baby close to him as if he thought she were going to take it away from him. She smiled at his fatherly action.

"I will take you with me. The hospital will think that I am examining you in a experiment testing your sanity. There will be weekly tests we will have to take to prove your sanity or insanity. It will be easy once the hospital believes my intentions." Hermione said, proud of herself for thinking up such a plan.

"And I would be living where exactly?" Lucius frowned.

Hermione blushed slightly and said, "At my house."

* * *

"Daaaddddyyy!!! Why isn't Mummie coming with us as well?" David asked Ron.

The knight bus was shaking them all over the place, but Ron was grateful that the bus came when he needed it. Stacy tried shushing her brother again, but this time Ron answered his child's question.

He looked David and Stacy in the eyes and felt weak. His children needed him though, so he had to tell them.

"Mummie did not treat our family fairly." Ron said, breathing hard all of a sudden.

"Mummie cheated on Daddy with another man. And Mummie is having a baby with that man." Ron said, grabbing his children close to him and holding them for dear life. They burst into tears and didn't quit for quite a long time.

* * *

Lavender watched her old lover hold his children close, and she felt like crying herself. Her own family had gone through the same thing, just that night. Oliver Wood was not a faithful man. And Lavender's daughter, Guinevre was the one who had told her.

Lavender hugged her five year old tightly and tears started pouring down her cheeks. Lavender was glad the darkness was covering her from Ronald Weasley, because she couldn't face him tonight.

* * *

Harry opened his eyes and yawned, stretching. He looked down at the weight on his stomach. He jumped, waking Cho, who grinned up at him. She was so beautiful. Her hair didn't even get messy while she was sleeping.

"Hello Harry." She stretched her arms. "What's for breakfast?"

Harry felt like his heart was going to explode. He had cheated on Ginny.

* * *

Ginny was sitting in her den, thinking about the events of the past two days when Draco popped his head in her fire.

"Hi Sexy." Draco purred, staring at her see-through nightgown.

"Hello Mr. Malfoy." She got up and walked to the fire. She leaned down until she was face to face with Draco. "Are you coming over or just visiting?" She knew full well that he could see the inside of her gown.

"What do you think?" Draco growled, and the next thing he knew, they were on her hardwood floor, making out fast.

* * *

"Would you mind that? I wouldn't want to impose on your generosity." Lucius rolled these words off his tongue, making Hermione shudder happily.

'I shouldn't like him, but I do! Argh!'

"Oh, no Mr. Malfoy, your presence in my empty house would be most gratifying. I feel so lonely at times, especially late at night." She blushed, not meaning what she said. He raised an eyebrow. "I mean, I live in the dead of a forest, and I see bears and moose in the middle of the night."

"Aren't you a witch?" Lucius grinned, then he whitened, embarrassed to be smiling right after he learned his wife was dead.

"Yes Mr. Malfoy. But you cannot just kill wildlife. That would be horrible." Hermione reddened, hating it whenever anyone were to make her look stupid as he did.

"Indeed." He looked back down at his child. "She's so beautiful. She looks just like Narcissa."

He kissed the baby on the forehead gently. "Ms. Granger, I will accept your terms as long as you promise not to let this reach the public."

"Anything Mr. Malfoy." She said and started walking to the door when she halted to a stop. She frowned. She turned around. "Why didn't you call me by my name from the beginning?"

Lucius smiled. "Darn, I didn't think you'd catch that."

* * *

I love this chapter! It is so freakin good! and if you didnt think it was good then i am sorry, but all this data has to be included. 


	13. Choices

Okay, I'm on a roll today!

* * *

Hermione walked to the counter where the snobby witch was sitting. Lucius was following with Bella. "Can I help you?" the witch raised an eyebrow at Hermione. 

"Yes, check this patient out for me please. We will be conducting the home experiment."

The woman sneered at her, "Yeah, and who's authority do you have to conduct an experiment? Only really developed Healers may do that!"

Lucius dropped his shoulders. 'She has only worked here for four years, she can't be that developed yet.'

"Yes, yes," Hermione rolled her eyes impatiently, "I'm Healer Granger, perhaps you've heard of me?"

The witch widened her eyes. "Really? The one who saved so many lives? I am going to need some identification though, Ma'm." She said excitedly.

Lucius couldn't believe his ears.

"Here. Now check him out." Hermione pulled her id card out of her pocket and shoved it in the woman's face.

"Thank you Ma'm, please take your patient and leave."

Outside, Lucius stood staring at Hermione. "So you're my Healer now?"

Hermione looked behind her. "Yes, I have the power to over-ride anybody's Healer."

She continued walking on the sidewalk next to the road and Lucius followed her.

She stopped and so did he, wondering at her quick stop. "Maybe I should hold the baby."

Lucius cocked his head at her, questioningly. "May I ask why, Ms. Granger?"

She looked him up and down, and frowned. "You are in no shape to Apparate with a child," She said, referring to his battle scars.

"Are we Apparating?" asked Lucius, unsure why they did not just do that in the first place. They were in the middle of many Muggles right now, it didn't seem very smart to Apparate right now.

"When we go into that alleyway," she pointed to the alley they were standing a meter away from, "We will."

She took Bella, who was sleeping peacefully. 'There is something to be said about sleeping children' thought Hermione.

"Her-Ms. Granger, I must lay down, my body needs rest and I feel I may drop dead in this hot sun."

"Ok, come along then Lu-Mr. Malfoy."

* * *

Ron started pacing his room. He looked over at his children, again they were sleeping, but they needed it. Ron however tired he was, could not go to sleep in the day. There was too much on his mind.

An owl appeared at his window. It was Hedwig. "Harry!" Ron shouted, and the children stirred in their sleep.

Ron took the letter from Hedwig and opened it quickly. It said:

_Ron,_

_Last night, I was found on Ginny's grounds, and there's proof that I fell directly out of the seventh floor window. I fell somewhere on her property, but she did not mention where I had been found, or by whom. I was taken to St. Mungos on account of my many injuries, and there, they placed me in the insanity ward. I have been proven sane, and now remain in Grimmauld Place with a problem I need you to help me with._

_Please help me, I've gotten myself into a problem with Ginny. Please don't give up on me just yet, but, I've two-timed Ginny. I feel horrible, I know we weren't ever going out, but there was always a silent reserved spot for her in my life. Now I think I've fallen in love, but I don't want Ginny's spot filled. And that's not all. _

_I have to pretend this woman is my wife, because that is how I got her out of St. Mungos. If I do not pretend this, then she will be taken back to St. Mungos, and they are not treating her as well as they were treating me._

_I hope you can get out of your prejudices and help me, because I really need your help, mate._

_Your best mate, _

_Harry Potter_

Ron was suddenly pissed all over again. Harry should have been proven mad. How dare he cheat on Ginny!

* * *

"Well, this can be your room and there is a bathroom that way." Hermione showed Lucius the last room of her large house. She conjured up a beautiful wooden crib and blankets.

Lucius sat down on the bed, and rubbed his temples. "I need to rest. I'm sorry Ms. Granger, but I cannot stay awake much longer."

"I know, I already read your energy levels. Please sleep well, and I will leave the door to my room across the hall unlocked if you need anything." Hermione said, embarrassed that she had been shirking her Healer responsibilities to stare at Lucius Malfoy. She laid the still sleeping child in bed and walked out of the room.

In her room, she took off all her white clothes and put on some black sweats and a hot pink tank top, and put her curly hair in a loose bun. She was taking off her jewelry when she heard a clicking at the balcony.

Hermione looked over to see an owl, a little red owl that was Ginny's. Hermione frowned. What was Ginny sending Hermione a letter for?

Hermione went to the balcony and opened it, letting the flustered owl in. She opened the letter.

_Hermione, _

_You are the only one I can trust with my secret; you've kept the secret of my love for Harry, and certain other things, and I hope you can see past our new arguements and help me resolve my problems with Harry. _

_Harry was found on my grounds last night, and it was proved that he fell out of the seventh window of my house. He was obviously taken to St. Mungos and Healed, but he was given a room in the insanity ward. When he asked me if I thought he had tried commiting suicide(for thats what he was in St. Mungo's for) I looked away, because I knew what really happened, and for now I choose to leave that detail out. Harry got furious with me for not being loyal, and he found some other girl, and was getting rather close to him if you understand what I am saying. In my surprise, I cried and ran into Draco Malfoy. Now I need you to never say this in your life but we have history together. Needless to say, I got rather close to Draco and I cannot take back what I did, but I want to make up for it. _

_Please help me, I don't want to lose Harry, who has been thoroughly checked out. I couldn't even find his name there._

_Ginny_

_P.s. I am dreadfully sorry for our past mistakes._

Hermione sighed. 'Harry? Commit suicide?'

* * *

Harry's head was pounding hard. He had to talk to Ginny. He grabbed some floo powder and shoved his face in the fire of the oven, and said "4703 Mettebol Drive!"

Harry's face popped into the fire and he saw Ginny's den, and he also heard something. "Hello?" he called, for Ginny.

"Oh, Shit." He heard Ginny say.

He saw her lift her head up from underneath the blanket on her couch. At the other end, Draco Malfoy's head popped out. Her hair was messy and undone, her clothes everywhere. The same could be said for Malfoy.

Harry was shocked and angry, but also ashamed. After all, he had done the same thing.

* * *

This chapter made me want to cry. Right now you should probably be making the connection that Ron was cheated on, so he's really pissed because he doesnt want anyone else to deal with the same thing. I really want to cry, and I am not an emotional person. 


	14. Is this Suicide?

Ok, well, I have been having several issues uploading my stories and if you have done the same thing, then plz help because I dont really like the whole exporting thing and dont trust it very much, so contact me via email which is in my bio. Also if you have fanfiction's email, that would be good too, because their little admin site does not work. Ok, now that I am thoroughly pissed off, whose gonna die?

This chapter contains a disturbing scene dealing with suicide and other deep things so be warned, you might want to cry. It is very scary! knives and intellectual problems, so don't read this story if you can't deal!

* * *

Hermione sat down on her bed and relaxed, thinking about her day, when Hedwig appeared at her balcony. 'Harry?' Hermione knew exactly what was going to be in his letter, and she got up to let a tired bird inside. She gave Hedwig some owl treats and took the letter.

_Hermione, _

_If you don't know what has happened, I cheated on Ginny. I figured Ron would tell you, but I forgot about our fights when I sent the letter. Please don't jugde me immeadiately, because I caught Ginny cheating on me as well. I want to break up with Ginny, because the person I have reaquainted with is a thousand times her, and I think I am in love._

_Another issue, I know Ginny has sent you a letter, because I was with her (and her new mate!!!) when she wrote it. I was sent to the insane ward for jumping out of a seven floor building and I am beginning to think I did! But Hermione, I am almost positive that I did not do this on purpose and I need your intellect right now._

_I have to pretend that this woman is my wife so the Healers don't try to take her back in. She has already told me they were treating her horribly. _

_I think you should talk to Ron. He's sounding rather hurt._

_Sincerly, _

_Harry Potter_

Hermione swallowed hard. They were cheating on each other? Harry wants to break up with Ginny? But he broke up with her six years ago so she wouldn't be hurt by Voldemort.

She walked downstairs to her enormous library and started looking for certain clues.

* * *

"Draco?" Ginny felt him get up and push her over in the bed.

"I have to go visit my mother, we always have tea on Wednesday, since she became pregnant." He said softly, pulling up his pants and slipping in his silk shirt.

She reached her arms up from under the blanket and pulled him down. She kissed him softly, smelling his scent. He had taken a shower recently, she noted. "Why were you in bed if you had taken a shower?" she asked sleepily, not being a morning person, she was slightly dazed.

"I wanted to watch you sleep." He kissed her head and Apparated away.

* * *

Neville walked over to his parent's grave, shivering. At three ten in the morning, it was not that warm. He dropped to his knees and saw the tombstone had been graffitied. He felt his heart burn, and his face suddenly felt very hot.

He was depressed again, and said, "Why are you making me do this?"

He was forced to look down at his hand. It held a sharp carving knife. "NO!!!" he screamed, knowing what was in store.

There was a dense fog, and the tall evergreens stopped anyone from seeing Neville.

"Why have you brought me here?" he cried, horrified with what he was being made to do.

His hand started moving without his own permission. It was as if it were _that_ person's hand. But it couldn't be. _That _person's hand was small and bony, while Neville's was muscular and fleshy.

Neville shivered again, wishing he had clothes. He tried crouching over to shield his exposed body from the cold, but the hand holding the knife cut him sharply across the chest.

"Oh GODS!" Neville cried, his eyes brimming with tears. He heard a soft laughter that he could've sworn was inside his own head.

His chest stung with the cold air attacking the open wound, and the hand did not stop there. It went for his legs, slice, slice, slice. Three large wounds were bleeding rich red liquid.

"STOP!!!!" Neville screamed. He heard the laughter again, and this time asked, "Who's there? Where are you?" He was breathing hard, barely catching the cold air. In the fog, Neville could see a body walking toward a coffin next to his.

Neville's eyes widened, horrified at what he saw. It was a woman, as naked as he, her left hand just as occupied as his.

She saw him and burst into tears, crying loudly and the knife cut across her breasts.

"LUNA!!!" Neville roared, and they lunged toward each other, each hoping to save the other.

They stabbed each other in the stomach, and laughter was ringing all over the graveyard, wickedly, crazy, laughter, making their heads turn and look for the cause, and before they knew it they were grasping onto each other and spinning and spinning and spinning...

* * *

I know I'm horrible, aren't I? 


	15. Lucius Knows

ok, i am retyping this chapter too, because my idiot bro decided to shut down the window without asking me if i still needed it up. grr. thank you my reviewers! you keep me checking my stats!

* * *

Harry looked at Cho, who was sitting at the other end of the table, in the sunshine, reading the Daily Prophet and drinking coffee in Ginny's jean's and Harry's large T-shirt. He loved her, she was so beautiful.

"Cho?"

"Yeah?" She looked up.

"I wanted to talk to you about...last night."

She looked him in the eyes. Harry noticed they were blue. 'She must have hazel eyes.'

"I'm sorry Harry." She looked genuinely sad about what she had brought on him, and she kept talking.

"I know you have a girlfriend. And I am so sorry to push your boundaries. Please forgive me."

Harry looked at her and sighed.

"I broke up with Ginny for you." he said, looking down, feeling ashamed.

Suddenly she was right next to him, hugging him tightly. "Thank-you Harry. Thank-you for the second chance.

He smiled. 'Is this the right choice?'

* * *

"New patients?" Pansy asked glumly. "I will be there in a moment. Goddamnit, we get so many patients a day, why don't we pronounce the world fucking insane."

The Healer in training shivered. Pansy was on her fourth firewhiskey, and she did not absorb alchohol well. "Ma'am, its an emergency."

Pansy looked up at her in disgust. "What did I just fucking tell you?"

Pansy dropped her glass bottle on the floor and stumbled over to the Healer, who was feeling much smaller than Pansy. Pansy saw the broken glass on the stone floor and cursed. She picked up a large piece with a pointy egde and made her way to the Healer.

"There's only one thing I can do with this goddam glass now." She whispered, the Healer was now backed up against the wall with no where to go.

Pansy shoved the glass fist first into the woman's face. "Send it through your goddam head."

She stumbled out of the room, leaving the Healer to fall to the ground, dead.

* * *

"I'm here, I'm here!" Pansy said, going into her new patients' room. "Neville Longbottom? No fucking way! Luna Lovegood? The crazy bitch?" Pansy realized she was talking to herself and shut up. "Where are the other Healers?" she asked out loud.

"Pansy?" a worried voice came from above her.

"Pansy, wake up!"

"I am awake!" She rolled over and found her boss hovering over her.

"How'd you know your patients names? We haven't even shown you them yet!"

Her words slurred and she wasn't even quite sure herself what her response was.

"I think you need a break." The voice picked Pansy up and brought her over to an unoccupied room. 'Oh, no, its the same goddam one they were in!'

* * *

"Mother?" Draco called through the whole house, but he couldn't find his mother anywhere.

"Twinkly!" Draco called.

A decrepid old elf appeared in front of Draco, moaning.

"Stop whimpering, you're fine." He ordered and the elf stopped moaning and looked up at him.

"What does Master request?" Twinkly bowed.

"Where is my mother?" Draco asked, worried that something had happened with the baby.

The elf looked scared and sad. "Master Malfoy told me not to tell you what happened to Madam Narcissa, he said he would."

Draco grabbed the house-elf by its neck. "Where is my mother?" he demanded, knowing there was no way his father had contact with the house in his present state.

"I will answer that, Draco." Draco turned around and saw his father in a white T-shirt and jeans instead of his ordinary velvet. Worst of all, he was carrying a child.

Draco swore silently.

"Not three months early?" Draco whispered.

"Yes."

"And you know this isn't your child?"

"Yes."

"Do you know who's it is?"

"Yes."

Draco felt so ashamed.


	16. Rape

* * *

Ron stared outside the hotel window. He watched the busy nightlife of the Muggle world pass by in their sports cars and night clubs, the tramps who bounced around with four or five men following her, the old bum digging through the garbage on the other side of the street.

Ron felt horrible. Hannah Abbott cheated on him.

He rubbed his eyes and yawned.

Harry Potter had cheated on his sister.

Ron needed someone, just as his children needed him. It couldn't be Harry, nor Ginny, because he had a sneaking suspicion she cheated on Harry as well.

He took out a piece of paper and wrote to the only person he thought could save him.

* * *

"I'm sorry father." Draco dropped his head in apology, while Twinkly stood there, figeting, paying attention to every word spoken so he could report back to the other elves when the discussion finished.

Lucius must've realized this as well, because he saw fit to dismiss the elf, making it obvious that eavesdropping would result in clothes. He sent the baby with Twinkly.

"How long did you know Narcissa was pregnant?"

Draco tensed, understanding the intensity of his actions. This would be no 'Yell at me and get it over with' arguement. It would create the rip between him and his father.

"As soon as she knew, she informed me."

"Please tell me exactly what happened."

"Mother visited me in Gin- my home after she met with the Healers. I don't know how she found me; it must've been her intuition. She told me she was pregnant."

Lucius showed no emotion at this. He stared at Draco, waiting for him to continue.

"This was in April, about six months after you had been arrested-for the second time. When I asked her why she betrayed you, she broke down and confessed some lie that she had thought up. It involved her sleeping with this Muggle, from sexual desire. She admitted missing you."

Lucius showed remorse, closing his eyes tightly in respect for his deceased wife.

"Of course, I already knew what really happened to her."

Lucius stopped his son.

"Do not sugar-coat anything you are about to say to me. I want the full account, son."

"Yes father. She was actually...raped," Draco stopped, tears coming to his eyes. He expected his father to scream at him for showing emotion, like he did when Draco was a child, but somehow his father changed. He took a deep breath and continued.

"By Voldemort."

Draco watched his father intake a breath sharply.

"Then seven months later, she gave birth to the baby. She never wanted the child. While she was pregnant, I stood by her and watched her try to poison herself so the baby would die. If the poisons ever got past me, they would not work, but I would know she took them from her retching and writhing. Her body grew small and weak. When the child finally came, Voldemort stole it, and tortured it in front of her, aging it to my age and using the unforgivables until it stopped writhing and just died."

Lucius' face was grave.

"He raped her again, saying she better produce a more worthwhile descendant this time, and she was back to hurting herself again. She also started cutting herself, using numbers, like, seven cuts for the months Satan's child burdened her, three for the amount of years she had to wait before they alotted you visits in Azkaban. Voldemort made her connected to her sister, who was going through the same thing. Mother gave birth to the second child in six months this time, and it appeared that his strength made her womb invincible. He killed the second baby as he killed the first, and raped her again."

"The whole time Mother made me swear never to tell you anything, and I did, just to make her happy, as it was so hard to do these days. The child you have now is the seventh. It is three months early, but I imagine the same has happened to Bellatrix."

Lucius swallowed, breathed in and out, and broke down. Draco began crying as well, walking over and embracing his father.

* * *

Hermione gasped. 'Narcissa went through all of that?'

She couldn't believe she hadn't noticed the early birth. It had occured to Hermione that the baby was a little small for nine months, but _four months?_

She wanted to run to Lucius and hug him, but she remembered she wasn't even supposed to be there. Feeling guilty, Hermione Apparated back to her home and curled under her down comforter.

* * *

Thanks for reading guys! please review, but don't flame.

1-Loved it, cool story!

2-Wth was that?

3-Other!?!


End file.
